Labels are often placed on products distributed by a manufacturer or other entity for a variety of reasons, such as product identification. Another reason for labeling is to prevent counterfeit products and counterfeit packaging for products. For example, a manufacturer of a product may distribute hundreds of thousands of individual units of a particular product. Once the product is distributed, there are occasions where products need to be returned to the manufacturer or need to be recalled by the manufacturer. In such instances the manufacturer may receive false returns in the form of counterfeit products in counterfeit packaging made to look like an authentic product. In some cases the manufacturer may receive only counterfeit packaging that does not contain any product. When such false returns occur the manufacturer may be deceived into delivering false refunds in exchange for the false return. These false refunds may become a large expense to the manufacturer.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.